Puppy Parenthood
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Becoming official and attending family duties, the couple decided to adopt and stir some comotion over social media yet again.


Title: Puppy Parenthood

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Usui and Misaki after making things official with Richard's blessing they are now officially attending gatherings and other family duties together in place of the family head, presently they are at the attending a charity program for animals and the shelter management wanted to raise awareness that there are lots of pets being surrendered and needed home.

Presently Usui Takumi is having a staring contest with a Doberman Pinscher puppy, Misaki in amusement pulled out her phone started snapping pictures to post and to keep in her own arsenal.

"What are you doing?" she giggled nudging her fiancé, the puppy leaning his head side to side wondering what the blonde human is staring him for.

"Nothing, this little fella seems to like me" Usui let the dog take his scent and immediately the puppy licked it and immediately he snuggled on Usui's foot.

"You know you guys looked so much alike" Misaki mused and petted the dog who instantly liked her, "Aww…" she cuddled him, little did they know media from left and right kept on flashing them their cameras until Usui put on his own puppy dog eyes matching the dog's, "Oh no… don't tell me" Misaki looked at her fiancé sternly and later on gave in.

"Licht might not appreciate him though" sighed Misaki worriedly.

"He'll learn to love this little fella" Usui played with the energetic puppy who had taken a great liking to him and Misaki.

"Alright" she sighed, the care taker of the shelter brightened after knowing that Misaki and Usui wanted to take home the puppy they rescued not too long ago.

Letting the couple choose some of their variety collars and even bandanas that they had for those who adopted some dogs, Usui chose a plain black with doggie bones design and white bandana with personalized print, the media mused when the print captioned, 'I got new momma and poppa' on it. The collar also has a free name tags that they give in addition to the collars for identification.

Misaki named their new four legged child since Usui named their mischievous cat, Misaki chose the name Cerberus since she knows he'll be a great guard puppy and friend, however Usui has other plans for him instead of guarding other things, he wanted to teach their new puppy to guard Misaki from advancing men.

With the new name and family, the puppy happily tailed Misaki who held his leash, "I think we should head out to get him some proper things" said Misaki.

"Like bed and proper lead and collars" added Usui leaning in to pet the puppy who loved him so much, the cute tin tail tries to wag but it doesn't.

Stopping by a pet shop, the store manager awed at the couple who surprisingly dropped by and bought some essentials, poor Usui doesn't even know what food to get their new three months old puppy so he started dialing his young brother who immediately took the call and advised him for some wet pedigree puppy food and instructed how to feed the puppy as well, taking almost all the cans in the shelf, "Seriously?" Misaki mused, "Take some of them back, we just need a few I think… we'll ask the dog expert at home on what's best for him" Misaki mentioning Scott since he used to be a dog handler, the clerk mused as the two argue like married couple with a new born child.

Usui then took a huge puppy bed with a little foam dog house they can place in their room, he even got Licht some cute kitty bed and collar to bring home.

With all their needs for their new member they headed back to raven only to be greeted by Gerard with a surprised look seeing the Doberman puppy who tackled him and started licking, "His name is Cerberus" Misaki giggled and called the cute dog, the tip of his pointy ears jiggle when he lean his head side to side, Richard chuckled seeing another four legged creature who will be running around the castle since Scott has his own five adopted huge dogs that he cares for, all were retired military dogs, and one is his trusty partner in canine school.

The new member fitted perfectly as the puppy decided to follow the old Duke around and amuse him, the old man however liked his company and would often gives him secret treats, Misaki would laugh out loud when she and Usui in the morning take their jog through town with Cerberus and Licht with a leash, and following them is Scott who is running freely with five dogs on his heel without any leash, people would just stare at the family since the five dogs would be led by a small cat on a leash since Licht likes to run around freely even with his leash being dragged by no one, Cerberus however is dragging poor Usui while they take their morning run.

Misaki is angered when she had read some of people telling them that the adoption was just publicity and they would never care for the poor pup, so she made sure they would eat their words since she would constantly upload some cute and candid pictures with Cerberus in it, everyone loved where she caught the old Duke sneaking the dogs some treats in his office and the cat even joined them as Licht sat on his table over his paper works, another is where Usui sleeps with the Doberman on his side snuggled showing the huge dog bed beside their bed telling them that they bought a huge comfy one for him but instead he likes to snuggle with his dad instead, the cat however took over Misaki's pillow, it was the family's amusement when the mean kitten stole the poor puppy's bed and Cerberus tried to sleep on the kitten's small bed, "Oh my gosh! He's making it work!" she wheezed while the poor puppy whined circling and trying to fit himself.

Another is where they have a cute selfie where Usui is eating in their room, Cerberus putting his paw on his wrist asking him to give him treats while Licht started to steal Usui's food, there is another episode of Usui eating and two four legged babies trying to beg for his food while he cook, Usui standing bare back facing Misaki's camera, kitten sitting on the counter being fed by Usui and puppy standing on his hind legs leaning on the cabinet door pawing Usui's shorts asking for his share. Every picture she post is genuine and even showing Gerard, Patricia and Yuu loving their four legged family members, especially Scott who would often upload some cute short clips of his adventures with his pack.

Little did they know that the dogs Scott has is his service or therapy dog since he had developed depression after what happened to him and his mother, he never spoke to her openly yet but he's getting there.

Coming back to Japan Misaki never stopped posting candid pictures of her and her fiancé with their four legged children, some of her fans in England even mused about the fact Usui does online shopping for their dog and cat getting them matching collars such as Cuban link chain collar, Usui slumped to their bed flat belly typing in his computer showing the item, the cat on his shoulder and the puppy on his leg sleeping Misaki would often caption, "They got their own bed but they decided it's nice to be with their dad" and people would find it cute, and she even at times catches Usui cuddling the two pets in their bed while he takes his nap.

Usui even brings their pets now to maid café and the employees there would happily take them in since Aoi would have his fun dressing them up on cute butler uniforms, Cerberus does not mind but the cat never liked the costume but tolerates it anyway since he gets chin rubs and treats from strange humans that comes by, Misaki mused since the animals actually fitted in.

"Wow… we're actually rocking this?" Misaki realized telling Usui after they went home.

"We are aren't we?" he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close, "I don't regret any of this" petting the sleeping dog on Misaki's lap.

"Well… so am I… Licht actually likes him" Misaki scratched the sleeping cat's head gently and run her hand behind his ear, she was then returned with loud purring.

"We're like having our own children~" said Usui sending Misaki to a blushing fit.

"I think you need to bathe him?" Misaki tried to escape by telling him it's the puppy's bath and Usui knew what she's trying to do and played along, he chuckled and called for their short tailed baby.

Usui took off his shirt and left with his shorts and called their puppy to for a bath only to end up with a chase, Misaki recorded it and laughed her butt's off while Usui struggles to call and catch the pup who tackled Misaki instead and snuggled with her, "Okay! Okay!" she giggled and placed the camera on the sink and helped Usui bathe the puppy who struggled like a baby until moments later he started to like the bubbles and stayed in water.

When Usui took him out he started barking and howling wanting to stay, Usui carried him like a baby and started to howl as well and Misaki again started her laughing fit, taking out the blower they started to dry him off and let him wear his favorite bandana.

Usui this time secretly took pictures of Misaki in bed with their puppy and kitten, Usui recorded her asking kisses from Licht and she's returned with two kisses from the puppy and kitten, "How come they do that to you and not me?" pouted Usui and he dropped his phone when Misaki pulled him to have play fight joined by their pets.

* * *

EXTRA:

Misaki and Usui are in school busy with her official duties as school's representative while Usui would just hang around her like he would usually do, Misaki gave up pushing him away since he would not listen, he laughed while watching on his phone an interview of his older brother by his journalist girlfriend.

"What is it?" Misaki wondered seeing him so amused and even slapping his lap from laughter.

"Gerard is being interviewed by Liza, I bet he got persuaded to doing so" said Usui wiping his tears in laughter, Misaki mused.

"What is it about?" she asked and putting down her pen, Usui approached and sat beside her showing him his phone.

"Well, our little pet journal went viral and everyone likes it, and now we came to be controversial after mother and grandfather adopted new dogs as well" Misaki surprised at what he said.

"Apparently Grandfather missed our Cerberus and Licht and wanted to have his own, mother however wanted to have someone to spoil since Scott is still avoiding him. People around ask if we're trying to send in a trend about pets starting with the shelter charity promoting adoption and all" he shrugged.

"Oh my gosh!" Misaki squealed when Scott's picture plugged in with his sic huge dogs, wearing tactical dog molle vest harness identically with the others, while their tall human wears his combat uniform with his sleeves folded up to his biceps, thick Rogue flex dog leash, just like the his dogs he's wearing heavy military tactical vest full of ammunition magazine, "They look sooooo cool!" she cooed.

"Well, Cerberus and Licht can dress up like me though" pouted Usui getting jealous over his brother again, Misaki looked at him strangely until she took his phone from his hand and started scrolling and found a certain picture and showed it to Usui who then laughed, Usui wearing his chef uniform and the cat wearing the same and even tolerating the tiny hat, the puppy worn the same with Usui minus the hat.

"Happy?" she asked and Usui shook his head and continue to pout, Misaki sighed again and pulled him, "Scott got his thing and you got yours, we know he looked cool with the picture but lets face it, you and Cerbie with little Licht is cuter" she teased.

"Really?" said Usui with his own puppy eyes, "Can I have a kiss then?"

"No… now go away, I need to finish these" she said and he continue to pout at her until she gave in and gave him a peck with ended up to a make out.

Meanwhile, "I think we should leave them…" Yukimura looked scared yet blushing.

"That might be a good idea" and they left.

~END~


End file.
